


Breathe (In the Air)

by bellamys_cheekbones



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamys_cheekbones/pseuds/bellamys_cheekbones
Summary: Dom is hosting a grand party and of course there's Matt, who draws him out to watch the stars.





	Breathe (In the Air)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Pink Floyd's wonderful song - I wrote the scene in the garden, while listening to it on the loop (and because I can't think of a better name).
> 
> The good half of the story takes place in Dom's bedroom, but not in the sense you would expect it to... Mainly BellDom, but WolstenKirk has its role as well (sort of continuation to my previous story _Faded Like A Dead Star_ , but it's really more of a context; it's not a necessity to read it!)
> 
> Longer than I bloody expected it to, but still, I hope you don't mind the length and will enjoy it nonetheless! Thanks for reading; every kind of criticism is welcomed!

"What a party you're hosting, Dom!" shouted Matt, almost spilling his drink. The blonde noticed him and with a long gulp from his own glass looked around.

"I think so; everyone's having a grand time as far as I know." He finally noticed the presence of his bandmate, when he found Elle smiling at him from the distance. He instinctively gave her a smile back, for she was wearing a very good-looking leopard-printed scarf.

"I even saw Chris Martin passing through somewhere," noted Matt. Then he realised Dom was looking at the blonde girl. "I think you would look better in that."

Dom was so deep in thoughts that he didn't register Matt's hand on his shoulder and him moving close to hear him. "What?" 

"Have you seen Chris and Tom? I know they came together, 'cause Chris expected Tom to drink a lot and he promised Jaclyn that he'll bring him back," Matt changed the subject since he saw Dom listening only partly. 

"Seen them around. They probably fucked off for a quick suck to the toilet or took one of the rooms upstairs to themselves and are shagging."

Matt was struck by Dom's forward answer. He gave out an awkward cough. "You think they're..."

"I don't think that, I _know_ they are. Tom told me, when he invited me to California. Don't know if it still goes on, since they had a falling-off about it, but they're friends now and seem to be getting into each other again quite literally." Even though Dom was the only one who hasn't gotten himself a significant other, he acted like a therapist, who usually gave his friends an advice on what to do. Never did he think that he would have to listen to one of his friends confessing his love for another of his best friends. Not only did he feel betrayed that they didn't tell him personally, but he had to lever it out of Tom. He as well felt jealousy creeping in, for, well... Tom and Chris got together after all and he was there, drinking at an after-party he was hosting, while watching his best friend, who was about to get married soon. Alone and obnoxious.

Matt stumbled across his words. Dom didn't blame him; it was genuinely an idea too out of this world. "But... But Tom has a wife..."

"Well, did Chris promise Jaclyn he's gonna bring him turned on? I don't think so." 

"It's... it's not... I didn't-"

"Yeah, yeah, tell yourself all you want." Dom sighed at his own behaviour and put a hand on his forehead. "I guess Chris thought that when he has a girlfriend, the outcome wouldn't be as bad as if he was still with his ex-wife."

"You seem mad at them, Dom," laughed Matt, taking a big gulp out of Dom's glass. The blonde snatched it back, spilling some of the liquid on his leather jacket. 

"Matt, that's quite serious. What if somebody finds out?" 

The brunet threw him a judgmental look and crossed his arms on his chest. "Like you?" Dom rolled his eyes at the singer and in a few, sharp movements took the bottle of whiskey, leaving for the garden - away from all the invited people, away from the noise, away from Matt. That was his goal at that moment. "Come on, Dom, I was just taking the piss!" he heard the familiar, annoying pleads and a pair of hands stopped him by his shoulders. 

"How the fuck is that fun?!" he snaped, turning around to face the smaller man. 

"They'll fall out of it," said Matt and walked past Dom to sit at a picnic table Dom prepared earlier. The blonde knew he would need it eventually as the night will drag on, and this was definitely the time he was glad for his actions in the past. "They'll do it a few times, realise it's enough for them both and they'll end it. As if there wasn't anything going on." The singer sighed, when he looked at the starry night, blackness consuming everything, except for the starlight coming from the sky. "Come have a seat and share the bottle," he chuckled.

Dom was out of it for a second, before realising that someone was talking to him and leaped towards the table. He handed the whiskey to Matt and followed his example, looking up. 

Matt, refreshed by the liquor, sighed with content and saw Dom watching his shoes while playing with his fingers, knowing that it meant he was nervous. The younger jabbed Dom in the ribs, doing everything to gain his attention. "Trust me, Tom and Chris are intelligent chaps, too passionate about their personal lives than to let it slip thanks to some affair."

"Yeah, but still... I'm afraid of the future." 

Matt passed the bottle with whiskey to the blonde; he seemingly needed it more than himself. "I'm telling you; don't be. The band's going to be okay." Matt put a reassuring hand on his friend's thigh, looking at the blackness above them.

The blonde was still sceptical, but Matt's voice could create a calming surrounding every time Dom felt he was in trouble. "I'll trust you, Matt," claimed Dom softly, and turned his head towards the brown haired man, watching the shadowy face lightened by the weak shine of the moon. Only his blue eyes were bright enough to beat the darkness of the night, reminding Dom of the innocent situation they'd spent the last few minutes in. 

The sound of a window being opened startled both men and they looked in the direction of the sound. It came from upstairs, but nor one saw who was the person behind breaking the wonderful atmosphere between them. They paid no attention to it anymore and each of them returned their heads back. The simultaneous move caused Matt to hit Dom's head with his own, rubbing the pain inflicted place immediately. 

"I'm really sorry, Dom! Are you okay?"

The older grinned at Matt's sudden reticence and looked at him. "It's okay, it's not like your head is made of knives." They both laughed and watched the other and his moves. 

It was at this point Matt realised that they were only inches apart, Dom's eyes slowly closing, breathing unusually tranquil. His laughter died, smile changing to one fragile, slight line. They could have remained in this position for hours and neither would notice a thing.

That changed, when Dom's thin lips got dangerously close to Matt's. 

Moving more and more forwards, Dom realised that Matt was backing up, and cracked his eyes open a tad.

"Dom, no... Do you want to end up like Chris and Tom?" Matt whispered, staring into the grey eyes that consumed him since they moved to the garden. 

The blonde got lost in his thoughts for a second. Did he really desired to kiss his best friend? What if things go too far, the heat of the moment consuming both men, resulting in them sharing a night together? Dom couldn't imagine himself with Matt like that. Worse, he couldn't do that to _Elle_. And Matt can be reluctant to what he initiated, and that mattered the most.

But hell did he want all of it. 

Dom held Matt's shoulders tightly, slightly shaking them along with his arms. They felt wobbly all of a sudden. But he knew it will pass once he gets another drink into his blood system and Matt's tongue in his mouth. 

The table under them creaked when Dom moved his bottom flushed to the singer's side and his hand fisted the uncomfortable, shiny fabric of his jacket. "I want to end up like a supposed straight drummer on top of an engaged frontman." Matt couldn't find the strength to resist Dom's attack on his mouth, first touch fierce and animalistic, but as the blonde realised, what were they doing, he shifted his movements to tender and then his lips became stiff. 

It hit them both like a blow in the stomach, when Dom averted his head, but kept the distance close, so neither would have to speak above a whisper. 

"Sorry." Dom kept his apology simple. Him and Matt were connected enough that the singer could make out the rest of the message. "Sh-should have asked for a consent first." 

"I th- that's not the only thing here," Matt said, his mind still alerted. He took a long swig from the bottle he was holding, amazed that he didn't drop it at Dom's assault. "Dom, I know you get the feeling that you're the loner of the band."

Dom averted Matt's look by throwing his head backwards and slapping a hand over his eyes. "Oh god, don't start, Matt. Just don't."

"Feels like you need it." He forced Dom's head back, the blonde's shoulder never leaving the grip of Matt's surprisingly strong hand, the other holding the glass of whiskey in case he'll need to use the contents of the bottle. "Chris having a big family, in a second serious relationship. And I... I'm a father, soon engaged as well. Do you feel like you're left out, alone or sowt?"

"No, I-" Dom sighed in frustration. "Look, Matt, I'm glad you're concerned about my well-being, but this has nothing to do with me not maintaining a relationship. Curiosity forced me over the line. As you said, ending up like Chris and Tom may be an interesting thought to me."

"It shouldn't be, Dom. They're both on thin ice with their affair." 

"Well, now I've gotten us on that thin ice as well, because you know what, Matt?"

"Don't tell me you want more."

"Much more than that." Bringing their lips together again, Dom put his hands on either side of Matt's head, in case he would want to withdraw from his touch, his behaviour suddenly changing to more dominant. Matt only heard the sound of the bottle colliding with the grass and releasing Dom's shoulder, he repositioned it on the drummer's hipbone. He couldn't care anymore; if Dom had the urge to kiss him, he probably wouldn't back away, even if he told him he didn't feel attracted. Though he wouldn't admit it, the kiss Dom was pressuring against him felt quite nice. More rough than from Elle or from anyone for that matter. Dom leaned a tad on Matt, the angle of their bodies changing into a laying position. Dom's legs were hanging over the edge of the table, his hands supporting himself, so he wouldn't put his whole weight on the smaller man. 

Dom sighed into the kiss, feeling that a thin flow of saliva was flowing from his mouth on his lightly bearded chin. He reminded himself to shave for the sake of not getting anything stuck in his stubble, like it happened to Chris many times already. But it seemed that Matt was enjoying the roughness of Dom's face, the singer's hands constantly running between his blonde strands and his chin. 

Though they both felt their lips weren't quite properly connected, it didn't matter much; it brought back the memories from when they were younger, pissed off their faces, making out and laughing at the prospect of that someone being their best friend. It was something different now, yes, but it still didn't feel wrong, the opposite actually. As Dom used his tongue to slip into Matt's mouth, caressing the other's muscle gently, both realised there was no way back, but they would never want to go back. 

If it wasn't for the sound of opening the door to the garden, they would have given in to each other right here and there. To their luck, when the door handle clicked, Matt reacted by literally pushing Dom off of himself on the pew that was connected to the picnic table, pretending like he was looking at the stars the whole time. Dom's back and bottom hurt a tad, but it was worth it, for he was glad that Matt reacted so quickly and that they weren't caught in the act. 

Thankfully, it was just a group of girls, who wanted to see the nocturnal sky and as they settled on a space on the grass near the house, Matt looked over at Dom, motioning towards the house. As the girls laughed obnoxiously, squeals and chopped breaths in their roaring, Dom snatched Matt's hand and made a dash together back inside Dom's house. The do was still going strongly, a few people gathered around Dom's kitchen table to play poker, where they would usually find Chris, but he was now replaced with Dom Anderson and five other people Dom had no idea who they were. But as long as they were having fun and weren't paying attention to him and Matt, all red and flustered, it didn't matter. Dom looked around, desperately trying to find the easiest way through the crowd straight to the stairs, which lead to his bathroom, study, host bedroom and master bedroom. That's where they were heading. 

Though still sure that anybody could see them, Matt caught a glimpse at Morgan spread on a sofa in the living room and Glen laughing from an armchair next to him, he couldn't care less; it seemed that everybody was minding their own business of getting pissed up. Skipping on the first step of the staircase, Matt turned his head for the last time in search for his second bandmate and when he didn't succeed, he nodded in Dom's direction to continue wherever he wanted Matt to be. 

They were upstairs in a record time, quickly looked around and saw that there was nobody - everyone remained downstairs, because obviously, booze and all the fun things were on the ground floor. The first floor was all theirs. The music coming from downstairs wasn't so loud, so they could have a chat in peace.

"Fine, Matt," the blonde started, his back against a wall. "You think I know what's gotten into me? I really don't. I just... It was..." 

"Hell, I don't even know why I responded to it," Matt interrupted. Striding a few steps in front of Dom was making the drummer incredibly nervous. "It was like a force."

"So you... You didn't want it."

"I-I don't know, it came so quickly." Matt stopped to look at Dom, his blue eyes shining even in the dark.

"And how did you expect me do it? Even slower, so you could decide, even though I was starting to think that I'll grow old while you would still be thinking?" 

"Dom, you fucking assaulted me with your mouth!" Matt exclaimed helplessly, throwing his hands in the air. 

"Oh, so it's my fault that you kissed me back, right?" Dom snapped and pushed himself up from the wall. 

"I didn't mean it like that and you perfectly know it, you wanker! Do you think I'm so wound up that I would give in immediately?"

"Looked like you did give in, Bellamy."

"Watch it or you'll end up bruised outside your own house," Matt growled, plunging his finger in the middle of Dom's chest.

"Oh, looks like a certain someone can't admit to himself he was enjoying the warm lips of someone else."

"The same someone who can't keep it in his pants you mean?" returned Matt, smirk spreading across his face, but not for too long.

As if Dom wanted to prove to himself something, he shoved Matt to the opposite wall, nearing the singer to show him what he can do. 

As Dom's mouth thrusted into Matt's, the younger now didn't wait and immediately grabbed Dom's shirt, fisting the fabric like he wanted to tear it apart, and let Dom push him harshly against one of the doors in the corridor. Open-mouthed and wet kisses were landed upon his lips and he welcomed them unashamedly, feeling that if he withdrew from Dom's presence, he would be hit with his cruel, moral thoughts and nothing less he's ever wanted in his life than that right now. 

The blonde laid his whole weight on Matt's lithe body, pushing his wrists up, pinning them with his one hand. The dominance radiating off of Dom's behaviour became inevitable to what was yet to come, but Matt wanted to delve into the feeling of Dom's tongue, and sighed with content as he opened his mouth and allowed Dom to do anything he wanted to do with him. Dom's tongue probed and explored and reached as far as possible just so he could hear Matt growl, dark and approving. He caressed the roof of Matt's mouth and got exactly what he wanted; the singer rammed to the door, his head thrashed to the side and he let out a moan, Dom's name thrown in between the incoherent syllables. Placing his free hand at Matt's other wrist, Dom attacked his mouth once again, biting Matt's lower lip, and navigated his hands down along Matt's body. His arms jerked, when Matt ground his hips forward slightly, the movement completely unexpected. Dom's left hand holding Matt's wrist caused the singer to bump to the handle, opening the door under Matt and with Matt's yelp sending them both to the ground of the newly opened room.

As Dom was blocking Matt's frame from standing up, he recognised his bedroom. To their luck, they could just lock themselves inside, free from any intruder, unlike when they resided the garden. 

What Dom made out in the dark as well were two silhouettes laying on his king-sized bed, looking straight at them. 

"What the fuck?" exclaimed the person below the bigger one. Dom snapped back to reality, as the voice clicked in his head.

"Tom?" Dom stood up. His eyes still not used to the darkness, he blindly walked to the bed to see if it was actually his friend. He slowly reached forward.

"Dom, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Tom shrugged the other person from himself and stood up to prevent Dom from investigating further. "Don't go."

"Who is that and what were you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question," the other voice responded. It was eerily quiet, for nobody knew what to say. Then, a sound of slapping skin on skin echoed from Tom's side, his hand across his eyes from the stupidity he's just witnessed.

"You're the biggest fucking imbecile in this room, Chris."

"Says the one, who said my name."

"If they recognised my voice, they could definitely fucking make out yours."

"That's a lot of fucks bottled up in one person," said Matt, still on the ground, now laid out like he was about to sleep on the floor. 

"There could've been none, if it wasn't for you interrupting," groaned Tom. Suddenly, he felt Dom's hand creeping up on his bare chest. 

"Wait." Matt sat up too quickly, his head starting to pound. "You're naked?" 

"Confirmed." Dom drew his hand back, still processing the situation.

"Just his T-shirt is gone. It was a... slow build-up," Chris voiced and stood up to join Tom and Dom. Tom curled up to Chris' side, the taller man circling his waist to bring him close. 

Dom noticed the smile appearing on Tom's face. "So... you're together." 

"Yeah, that... That would be it," Tom breathed out and kissed Chris' lips, not trying to hide the growing affection they felt for each other. "You didn't wait, too."

"Had a tad of an argument because of it," laughed Dom, fixed to the sight before him. He never expected to approve of their affair, but it really seemed like it wasn't just that, that there was so much more to it. He bent down and helped Matt stand up. 

Matt looked around, avoiding the looks that were given him. "I'm still confused, you know," he confessed and brough a hand to his hair. "I'm nearly married."

Tom opened his mouth to say something about his current marriage, but Chris nudged him, a sign for him to stay quiet. It depended on Dom to have a talk with Matt after all. "Just remember that no pressure. It's your decision and as you'll say, I'll conform to it." 

Matt sighed. "I know, Dom. It's really difficult." He started pacing again, thinking out loud. "I'm torn between Elle and you. I love her with all my life, but at the same time, you've been next to me for what... Twenty five years? We've had our fun in the past as well." He stopped abruptly, marched back to Dom, crashing his knee to the corner of the bed in the process, but after he recovered, he captured Dom in a firm grip and in one swift move kissed him. The couple stared at Matt and Dom in shock, surprised at Matt's quick realisation, but relaxed as the guitarist pulled back, his hand making its way down to Dom's. 

"I don't know wh-" Dom tried, but was interrupted by a light squeeze of Matt's palm. 

"Let me talk for just a few seconds!" The grin was evident in his tone. "I want- no, I _need_ to keep you around. And I know I wouldn't be satisfied with friendship. After tonight... not anymore."

"I guess you could say... Are we... The thing..." Dom struggled to find words from the wave of emotions flooding his brain. 

Matt helped him finish the sentence, though he found Dom incredibly adorable, when he was clearly astounded by somethig as big as this. "We're a thing." 

"Just what we needed," teased Tom and started clapping, trying not to make the sound too loud. He laughed as Dom went to close the door they barged through with Matt and returned to his place next to Matt. Soon enough, Chris joined the small celebration of the newly found relationship, happy that the connection they had throughout the years wasn't cut out even after these revelations.

After the cheering ended, Chris and Tom decided to return to Dom's bed, claiming it for themselves, while Dom led Matt on a small settee close to the bed. Groggy goodnights were exchanged and soon, Chris, Matt and Dom were drifting off to sleep. Tom, being a very light sleeper, it had taken a while, until he settled in Chris' arms and another, until his thoughts stopped at just one particular idea.

"So... chaps, don't you want some fun together?" Tom wondered out loud.

All three of the remaining men were immediately awake. " _NO!_ "


End file.
